Mental Log
by Dameon-grey
Summary: Harry and Voldemort link up during a rather embarrassing moment.


PLEASE Rate and review ^w^ I was so excited about this idea, I want to see if anyone else is amused by the thought. Warning, there is no sex in this. (You'll thank me for that I'm sure).

[Edit] This was supposed to be a joke. My friend and I are immature and giggle at farts, so while I was typing this I was howling! XD I'm dead serious when I say this isn't meant to turn anyone on. I just got a good kick out of the idea of "accidentally" linking up during rather embarrassing moments. XD

"Harry, have you given any thought to where else we should look?" Hermione piped up from inside the tent.

She was making breakfast. They'd all thought of places that might hold some sort of fascination to Voldermort, some place for his last few horcruxes. It never led them anywhere, and with the droning days beating down upon them, there wasn't much to do but contemplate places they've already thought of. It wasn't really a matter of solving the whereabouts anymore, but a pastime to keep them sane during their solitude.

"Yeah." He responded out of habit. "No luck I'm afraid." he yawned, his shift was almost over. Ron had gotten a good nights sleep and soon he'd relieve Harry of watch duties.

Hermione didn't respond back, she knew it was helpless. It was more a morning greeting and an attempt to sound productive. Harry stood up from beside the tent, he stood in the entry way, his wand held loosely by his side while he stared with bags under his eyes into the tent.

How could this happen? He heard, a slight aching of his scar caused Harry to wince. It was that all too familiar ache. With the luck they were having with the search for more horcruxes, Harry gave in.

"Harry?" He heard before the tent turned into a small scene, the yellow dank glow of a single bare light bulb screwed into the wall. He saw a dingy ringed bathtub and heard heavy breathing. It was himself. The head he was looking out of swiveled between the two walls of the small room, up towards the ceiling. He was dizzy. Where was Voldermort this time, he felt weak, the man for once felt vulnerable. He could feel a wave of embarrassment hit him as the red snake like eyes closed tightly. Harry groaned aloud as his gut twisted painfully. He gritted his teeth under those pale thin lips, feeling his gut twisting hard and sharply, causing him to almost fall over, toppling sideways into the wall beside him. He could hear himself crying out and all of a sudden it felt like his whole body was wrenched downwards, at the risk of turning inside out.

Harry grabbed hold of the towel wrack beside him and held fast as the plummet continued. Wave after hot smoldering wave of vile fragrance swam up past the slit nostrils in his pale face. Harry doubled over again feeling a different part of his stomach lurch forward. While the pit of his stomach was rushing through and out from below, his upper stomach was tickling at his esophagus, not any sort of pleasant tickle. It made his tongue curl and his throat jump. Quickly a thin fingered bonny hand reach for a small waste bin beside the tub. The eyes shut tightly as a horrid sound broke the stench and poured its contents into the waste bin.

"Harry!" HARRY!" He felt hands gripping at him but they were far from pulling him from this hell of twisting organs and aching muscles. The hands continued and he reached blindly for them, welcoming their rescue. "HARRY!" He heard a scream and opened his eyes. "Harry Harry! What happened, what has he done?"

Harry stared up at Hermione and Ron. His face white and glinting with sweat, his mouth dry and tasted of nickles. What had he seen and felt. He knew deep down inside but he dare not utter a word to these two, it was horrible.

"Harry, tell us what you saw, was it another location?"

"... no." He gasped, sitting up and facing away from them.

"Did he kill someone?!" Ron asked quickly, panic filled his voice.

"No... no... much worse..." Harry croaked. "I need to lie down..."

For the love of GOD Please don't ask me to continue this. XD I just had the idea and wanted to see what others thought. Know that I couldn't keep a straight face and kept having to walk away from my computer. XD

I added the "Allow other authors to add chapters" Feature in case someone had funnier ideas and wanted to share, it'd be hilarious.

PS: I wrote this in about twenty minutes, so if it seems rushed, XD it was.

PSS: And perhaps I should mention that Kristin and I discussed the fact that there's a light bulb and that it seemed out of place then I thought that Voldermort was on his way to kill some muggles and suddenly had to use their muggle bathroom. ^w^


End file.
